Buried Amongst the Books
by Rosebud5
Summary: In which a certain blond student in red loves reading books, and another student with raven curls quite enjoys the company of Greek Gods. (E/R Modern AU drabble/one-shot.)


Hey all! So I know I should be working on my other chapter books, but this drabble/one-shot came into my head yesterday when I went to the library and discovered the French Revolution section. (See my Tumblr for pictures, the story behind it all, etc.) I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables.

~Rosey

* * *

**Buried Amongst the Books**

On the third floor of the University of Paris sat a strapping young man with wild, curly blond hair. He sat on the ground, rather unceremoniously, his legs crossed under him, hunkered down inside an old red hoodie. His messenger bag sat discarded on the ground next to him, papers spilling out of it, and his rather elegant nose was buried approximately one-hundred and forty pages inside a large novel titled _Robespierre and the French Revolution. _Indeed, this intelligent looking gentleman was in the French Revolution section, and looked as if he was more at home than he had ever been in his life.

With a slender but not bony finger, he slid his glasses upwards on his nose from where they were falling off, shifting a little and turning to the next page of the book, blue eyes glued to the yellowing black and white pages. He peeped up over the corner of the novel at the other book options before him, eyes falling on one titled _Liberty and Justice._ Eyes lighting up like a child's on Christmas Eve, he eagerly marked his page in his current text endeavor and reached for this new volume. He was mildly aware of his cell phone buzzing in his bag, but he ignored it, for after all reading is the most important thing on Earth.

As his phone continued to remind him that there was life outside of books (though I admit I don't find an existence out of the pages of a novel one to brag about), the young man spotted yet another book he was fascinated by. Simply titled _La Revolution_, it was tall, thick, and, most importantly _red_. Childishly excited, the blond marked his page in his second book and reached for the third. Opening it to a random page, he grinned upon finding the book filled with historical paintings, and he excitedly hunkered down against the shelf behind him to explore the words and images inside.

It wasn't until the lights in the library dimmed and the speaker buzzed a short announcement about "The library will be closing in ten minutes" that the young man's head popped up from behind the book to look about. Indeed, the sky outside was pitch black, and the crescent moon hinted it was nearing midnight, if not already there. Hating to leave the section, the student marked his page in now his third book and reached for a final one… A large thick black volume titled simply _The French Revolution._ When he removed it from the shelf, however, he nearly yelped as a head replaced where the book had been, before his face broke into a small smile.

"Hello," the head said. It was a wide face, with a stubbled chin and messy black curls. "I called you three times and you never answered."

"Forgive me," the other student said. "I have been rather preoccupied here. I have found some wonderful books I simply must check out… Surely I'll have them read by Thursday, and thus I can check out more for the weekend-"

"You're a hopeless case," the head vanished for a moment before the full body of the owner of the head appeared around the bookshelf and folded itself beside the boy in the red hoodie on the floor. A kiss was planted reverently into blond curls, lips staying there for a long moment, before two hands were pressed together as the students stood up, the one in red quickly putting his books inside his messenger bag and slinging it over his shoulder as the one in green continued to watch him admiringly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the blond asked as they walked down the stairs toward the checkout desk.

"I have a tendency to stare at adorable Greek Gods when I'm in their presence."

"I am certainly not adorable," the one in red huffed as he twitched his nose a little to keep his glasses from falling.

"Of course you're not," the other student smiled fondly, thinking he really should go to the library more often if this was how the visits ended. "Of course you're not."

* * *

And there we go! I hope you all liked it... Review?

Stay revolutionary!

~Rosey


End file.
